


Home is what you Make it

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hunter X Hunter Secret Santa, all the gifts, christmas time with the troupe, kalluto gets gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Kalluto has never had a Christmas quite like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> my gift for my secret santa, Piophany! i really hope you love this and have a wonderful Christmas!!

Kalluto didn’t need to be an assassin to sense that something was wrong upon entering the room. His eyes narrowed and he readied his paper fan, sensing in the air currents that even though the base appeared empty, something, or, more likely, someone, lay in wait just beyond the door’s threshold.

“Come out,” the boy called, his hand filled with paper scraps and hovering over his fan, ready to fill the air if the situation arose. “You can’t fool me.”

“I told you this was a stupid idea,” a female voice complained in a harsh whisper.

“Shut up, I thought it would be a fun surprise!”

Kalluto relaxed, rolling his eyes. Even though he’d only joined a few weeks ago, he’d recognize Phinks’s voice anywhere. “It’ll take a lot more than hiding behind some furniture to surprise me,” he said, crossing his arms in the folds of his kimono sleeves. Really, what were they thinking? Father had spoken so highly of the Phantom Troupe, but when they acted like this, it was hard to take them as a serious threat.

Phinks peeked over the back of the sofa, his blond hair bright in the dark room. He raised an eyebrow he didn’t have, frowning petulantly. “Well, excuse me for thinkin’ all kids liked surprise parties,” he grumbled, the rest of the gathered troupe members filtering out of their hiding places with varying levels of frustration.

“It not work because you an idiot, Phinks,” Feitan sighed, dusting himself off.

“It didn’t work because you’re all about as quiet as a herd of elephants,” Kalluto chimed in, growing more confused by the minute. “And what party? Why would you throw a party?” They sometimes drank and partied before a big heist, but Kalluto was never allowed to participate in those, even if the alcohol wouldn’t affect him.

Phinks rolled his eyes and Machi shoved him into the open, leaving her clear to come out from behind the sofa they’d shared as a hiding place. “It’s Christmas, kid,” she said, looking decidedly exhausted by the theatrics she’d been forced to adopt. “Phinks is really into it.”

“You should be too!” he insisted, glaring at her and her blasé attitude. He rounded back on Kalluto, and Kalluto blinked. “You like Christmas, don’t you? You’re a kid, kids love presents.”

Christmas? He took another look around, seeing that the decidedly plain base they’d chosen to occupy had been decorated for the holidays, or, what served as decorated. The walls were spotted with poorly cut out paper snowflakes, the potted plant in the corner repurposed into some facsimile of a tree. Some horribly-wrapped presents were scattered beneath it, garishly wrapped in a way that screamed of hours of work by a hand less than competent at gift wrapping.

Phinks looked so proud that Kalluto knew immediately that the decorations had been his doing entirely.

Licking his lips nervously, Kalluto stared up at the festive-hungry man. “Um,” he mumbled, wishing it had indeed been a surprise attack instead of whatever this was. “My family doesn’t celebrate it.”

“Not you too,” Phinks deflated. “Am I really the only one who likes this holiday?”

A chorus of yes’s echoed from the gathered spiders. Phinks looked personally betrayed, glaring at them all in turn.

“Don’t pay him any mind, Kalluto,” Shalnark piped up, peeking around Franklin’s shoulder. “He’s just being pushy because the boss isn’t here.”

“I am not!” Phinks shouted, the color sitting high in his cheeks. “I just felt like decorating! Is that a crime? You wanna start something, Shalnark?!”

“I like the snowflakes you made,” Kalluto tried, sensing a fight and feeling a smidgen of pity for the man. Without Chrollo here to play mediator, Phinks probably felt outnumbered. “I can make them too.” He lifted his handful of paper and channeled his nen, letting them combine until they formed a fractal flake that fluttered into Phinks’s chest.

“Kalluto,” Phinks said, his eyes a bit watery in a way that he knew he’d refuse to admit. “You do like Christmas, don’t you?”

Before he could say something, or talk his way out of whatever he sensed he’d just walked into, Phinks turned to glare at the grinning spiders. “Since the kid is the only one in this organization that seems to understand the meaning of Christmas, I’ve decided that none of you get presents this year.” He marched over to the poor fern, scooping up all the gifts in his arms.

“Oh, no, Phinks,” Feitan intoned dully, throwing a hand to his forehead to feign fainting. “What will I do with no gift? You an idiot.”

“It’s that attitude that gets you coal in your stocking, Feitan,” Phinks recited, as if that meant something to those gathered. “Kid, Merry Christmas, you get all of these!”

The presents tumbled into his lap and Kalluto watched, wide-eyed, as their number grew, Phinks more than serious. “I don’t need all of these!” he tried, but the rest of the troupe simply smiled, rolling their eyes good-naturedly as he was smothered in the festive onslaught Phinks seemed determined to have.

“You’re the only one who’s in the Christmas spirit with me, so you get them all,” the blond insisted, sitting on the arm rest of the sofa.

“But no one else gets one then-”

“I’m fine without one,” Machi chimed.

Shalnark flashed a peace sign, grinning widely. “I’ve got all I need right here,” he said, holding up his cellphone. “Smile while you open them, I’m gonna send a video to the boss.”

“No need gift,” Feitan followed. Kalluto glared at the short man. “Kids love presents, right, Phinks?”

“They totally love presents,” Phinks agreed, nodding his head like an overly enthused golden retriever. “If you never had Christmas before, it just means you doubly need all of these. They’ll make up for your lost childhood.”

Lost childhood? Kalluto rubbed at his eyes and stared down at the brightly colored presents, trying and failing to hate the attention. Was this what Killua felt like when mom and dad spoiled him? His cheeks burned, but it’d be a lie to say he wasn’t pleased.

No matter what they all said, or how they fronted it, he could tell that this had been their goal the entire time.

“Thank you,” he said softly, looking up to meet everyone’s eyes.

Phinks blushed horribly, his face as red as one of the ornaments on the makeshift tree. “Don’t thank us, kid, just open the damn presents.” He tried so hard to look stalwart, but if the grins on Shalnark and Feitan’s faces were anything to go by, he was failing pitifully.

He took a glance at the others. Machi was smiling in that reserved way of hers, crossing her arms whispering something to Shizuku, who looked pleased by the excitement. Franklin was laughing, his dark eyes encouraging Kalluto in a way he didn’t think he’d ever seen directed at him before. Feitan and Shalnark were snickering behind the phone, and Kalluto let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

Why were they all so nice to him?

“Go ahead, kid. It won’t bite.”

With the camera phone pointed at him and the eager eyes watching, Kalluto lifted the first present and held his breath.

Merry Christmas, he thought.

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr (Terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this! happy holidays and until next time~


End file.
